Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)
by Exes and Ohs. 2
Summary: *SHORT STORY/COMPLETE* HP/DM A song fic. Draco & Harry are 20 and living together. Draco remembers the past 4 years, wondering what exactly had happened to make him become what he is today?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter [JK does]. I do not own this song [Green Day does].

**Warning:**SLASH 

**Author's Pre-Note:** Kind of fluffy. Not my usual stuff (death, suicide). R&R.. 

  
  


He smiled a little, watching as the three friends talked outside, occasionally bursting into fits of giggles and laughter. The smile faded every time the laughing ended, and they once again talked or acted out memories. After all this time, Draco still didn't exactly know what happened to cause this. He still didn't approve of Granger or Weasley, either, but he learned to deal with them on the few occasions he met up with them.

It had only been about four years since the initial 'relationship' started. Maybe five, if you counted how long they were attracted to each other.

Draco sighed quietly, standing from the table in his kitchen, setting his cup of iced tea (he _had_ gone soft because of Harry) on the counter next to the sink. Outside, Hermione burst into more fits of giggles. Harry and Ron chuckled, and told Hermione more 'interesting' stories. For a moment, Draco contemplated 2 things - one, should he go and sit with his boyfriend and not know anything about what they were talking about? or two - interrupt them to tell Harry he was going to lie down.

He chose neither, deciding not to worry Harry. As he walked past the open back door toward his bedroom, the warm summer - tinged air hit him. Pausing, he thought about the end of May Hogsmeade trip the school had had four years ago.

**Flashback**

_~*Another turning point _

A fork stuck in the road 

Time grabs you by the wrist 

Directs you where to go*~

Draco stomped down the street of Hogsmeade angrily. Of all the things his father could do to him, he _had_ to start trying to duel his son in the middle of the streets. Why he had tried, Draco didn't know. It really sucked, too.

"Argh!" He yelled at the abandoned house, remembering it vaguely from his third year.

As he stood in front of the gate, he studied the 'haunted' house curiously. Everyone said ti was haunted. Personally, Draco didn't want to find out anytime soon.

"Hey, Malfoy. I saw what happened. I'm not going to say sorry, but you didn't deserve that."

Draco jumped at the noise and turned, facing the intruder. Instead of yelling at them, he was at a loss of words. He bit his bottom lip, hoping to look casual instead of a lovesick teenager. Harry just smiled, then looked up at the house, admiring it.

"You know, now is the best time to talk. If you want to, of course." Harry said calmly, not taking his eyes from the house.

"Maybe I don't want to talk." Draco snapped, turning his eyes on the house too.

"I'm not going to make you talk, Malfoy, but if you'd listen, I'd like to talk to you." Harry said in a quiet and soft voice, and Draco knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Then talk. I'm right here." Draco sneered, folding his arms across his chest defiantly. Harry smiled a little, watching a piece of hair fall into Draco's eyes.

"Let's go inside the house." Harry said, opening the crooked gate and walking up the walkway. He stopped midway, noticing Draco wasn't behind him, and turned around. "Are you scared? There aren't any ghosts here, I promise."

Draco hesitated before cursing himself as he walked down the path toward the house. Weeds tried to grab at their feet as they walked side by side up the cracked wooden steps to the front door. With a wave of his wand and saying certain words, Harry opened the front door.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Draco asked, and Harry smiled. He sounded a lot like he did in their first year in the forest.

"I'm sure." Harry answered, waving his wand again. Candles started to light all over the house, revealing a quite nice house. "In here."

Harry led Draco into the living room and sat on the couch (dust flew everywhere) and waited for Draco to sit with him.

**End Flashback**

Draco startled awake, then relaxed when he felt Harry's lips on his bare shoulder, while his arm rested around Draco's waist.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered, running his fingers across the elastic at the top of his boxers (which was all he wore).

"Where are your friends?" Draco asked groggily, noticing the sunlight from the setting sun dancing through the window.

"Making supper." Harry replied, softly kissing Draco's neck. "Are you okay? You feel warm."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Draco said, his voice muffled as he buried his head into the pillow. The comforter from the bed was in a pile on the floor, and Draco assumed he had kicked it off during his nap.

"Okay." Harry pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Hurry up, alright?" Draco nodded and sat up, rubbing his face and sighing. He gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before standing up.

Harry left the room while Draco picked up his robe from the ground and put it on slowly thinking about their first fight. That was about 3 ½ year ago, Draco figured.

**Flashback**

_~*So make the best of this test _

And don't ask why 

It's not a question 

But a lesson learned in time*~

"So I'm an embarrassment to you?! Is that it?!" Harry yelled at Draco up in the Astronomy Tower.

"Look! I don't know, okay? I'm confused. I didn't choose to be fucking gay!" Draco yelled back.

"And you think I like this?" Harry growled, hurt. "I don't go around telling everyone about us."

"Neither do I." Draco spat. "But somehow people found out and asked me."

"Then you denied us! I can't believe this. I thought you were different. Guess not, huh?" Harry snapped, then turned on his heel and went down the stone steps, hurt and angry.

Draco quickly made a decision and ran down the steps after Harry. He sprinted down the corridor where Harry was walking.

"Harry!" Draco called, and Harry turned around, ready to yell some vulgar things when Draco hugged him tightly. "I don't hate you. I really don't. You don't embarrass me. Never would you embarrass me." Draco rushed the words out before kissing Harry. "I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm a jerk for saying those things. I really don't hate you."

Harry didn't say anything in reply, but hugged him back.

**End Flashback**

"Did he make this or wave his wand?" Draco asked, snaking his arms around Harry's waist as they stood next to the food - filled counter. Harry held a plate with different kinds of food.

"He made it all. It's really good, too." Harry answered, turning his head upward and giving Draco a kiss. "Be nice, please?"

"I will." Draco smiled a little, kissing his boyfriend back, then grabbing a plate and filling it with what Harry had. "Are you trying to poison us, Weasley?"

Ron sat at the table with Hermione and rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment. Harry and Draco sat down next to each other, across from Ron and Hermione.

"Try this." Harry pointed at something on the plate. "It's good."

Draco hesitated, then took a bite of it, chewing it thoughtfully. "You know, Weasley, this is pretty good."

Ron nodded, grinning a little in satisfaction, then continued to eat his supper.

"This is a beautiful house." Hermione commented, looking around the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know." Harry smiled, biting his lip in thought, then continued to eat.

"Have you invited Sirius or Remus over to see it yet?" Ron asked, drinking some pumpkin juice.

"Nope. You're our first guests." Harry answered. "Thought I wrote to Sirius last week. I think he'll like the place, too."

"I know he will." Hermione smiled, then turned to Draco. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since graduation. I see you've cut your hair."

"Yeah. Harry didn't like it as long as it was." Draco shrugged with a small smile. "But I've been doing really well. Work's fine, I've got a home and Harry. Nothing else I want. How have you been?"

"Good, though I keep hoping Snape quits soon. I can't stand teaching, knowing he despises me for taking 'his' job." She smiled, and Draco vaguely recalled hearing something about her teacher Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Yep, good old friendly Snape..."

"How have you been?" Draco asked Ron politely, wanting desperately to insult him, but bit his tongue, knowing Harry wouldn't appreciate it much.

"I've got money." Ron snapped, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's great, Weasley. I was trying to be polite, but I guess politeness is way out of your league." Draco dropped his napkin on his plate, then stood up.

"You barely ate." Harry frowned, and Draco shrugged.

"I'm not feeling well." He said simply, then dropped the plate in the sink and opened the back door, going outside to relax by himself.

He sat down in a chair at the patio table the three friends sat at earlier in the day, admiring the back of the house.

**Flashback**

_~*So take the photographs _

And still frames in your mind 

Hand it on a shelf of 

Good health and good time*~

"I knew it! You forgot my birthday. Thanks a lot, Malfoy." Harry snapped at his boyfriend when he opened the door to their apartment.

"Nah, I didn't. Who can forgot Harry Potter's birthday?" Draco asked sarcastically, holding out a box to Harry. "Happy Birthday."

Harry eyed the box suspiciously before slowly reaching for it. All it was was a simple white box.

"This still won't explain why you forgot."

"I didn't forget." Draco smiled, then watching intently as Harry opened his gift. Confusion registered on Harry's face.

"What..?"

"It's a house key." Draco said, and Harry continued to stare at the key lying in the box awkwardly.

"You always complain about this apartment. So I figured we should start looking into houses big enough so that we could rent it out..or, uh, get kids." draco said, rushing the last part out, then holding his breath.

"Kids?" Harry gasped, dropping the box. "But..your health, and the money issue.."

"My health is fine. But listen, " Draco took a step closer, putting his arms around his lover's waist. "I'm a Malfoy. Lucius is dead. Mother would help us out. Plus, if you and I were having money problems, I'm sure the Ministry really wouldn't mind helping us out. You did save us all.." His lips grazed Harry's ear, kissing his jawline softly.

"Why did you get me a house?"

Draco hugged Harry closer to his body, looking into his eyes with a smile.

"Because I love you." Draco whispered before kissing him lovingly. "You'll love this house, I think. No one wanted it, so I got it cheap. It's in Hogsmeade and that house just happens to be the place where we first kissed.."

"No! Is it really?!" Harry gasped, pulling back and staring at Draco with wide eyes. "You really bought it?"

"Yeah, I did. I know it kind of means something to you, because of your Godfather and all that, so I thought it would be the perfect present. It's really nice, too. I've been cleaning it out after work the past month. There are some things that need to be fixed, still, like the electricity, but we can move in whenever we want." Draco tilted his head to the side, admiring the look of shock and love on Harry's face.

"Oh, God. I can't believe you did that..this." Harry hugged Draco tightly. "I love you."

**

End Flashback

**

The backdoor shut quietly and footsteps neared the table. Draco kept staring up at the stars, whispering a prayer that he said to the sky every night, thanking the Gods for his life, basically. The person sat across the table, and waited for Draco to be done.

"Yes, Weasel?" Draco asked, turning his attention to the visitor, studying him with a slight scowl.

"I'm sorry." Ron rushed the words, keeping his eyes on the table top. "I guess I never got over the fact that it's you Harry loves."

"No, for real?" Draco asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I never thought you cared for him, until tonight. I saw you sitting in there, just watching him for a while. So, I'm sorry for judging you."

"Weasel, " Draco sighed, shaking his head. "I'm always going to hate you for different reasons." He stood up from the table, his chair scratching across the ground. "But, even though Harry has me, you're still his best friend. You always will be, too, and I can't change that. I don't want to. I'm glad he has you as a best friend instead of me or some Death Eater."

He started to walk away when Ron spoke up.

"Harry told me about your illness. I'm sorry. Like I told you, I've got money. If either of you are having problems..you know..you can ask me." Ron said, and Draco kept walking. Discussing his health was something he couldn't even do with Harry, so why would he start talking to Weasley about it?

_~*Tattoos of memories _

And dead skin on the trial 

For what it's worth 

It was worth all the while*~

"Where were you?! Do you realize it's 10:30 at night on your day off? You've been gone since at least 6 am! I've been worried!" Harry yelled at Draco, who had just walked in the door. Draco sighed, rubbing his head, agitated.

"Look, you worry and bitch way too much, Potter. You act like a fucking house wife. Will you just relax for one God damn second, and act like a man?" Draco growled, setting a bag of different potion bottles down on the counter.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked quietly, frowning at the sudden change in Draco's attitude. He watched as Draco opened the bottles, taking drinks from them, not saying a word.

"I'm just sick, Potter." Draco snapped, pushing the bottles against the wall, leaning on the counter top, putting his head in his hands. Harry walked up to him, putting his arms around his waist. "Get off me, you git." Draco whimpered, trying to pull away, but ending up hugging Harry, starting to cry.

He _never_ cried.

"Shit, Draco? What the hell is wrong?" Harry asked, fear gripping him.

"You know that thing my father died of? That one disease that you get from your parents..and.." Draco choked on more tears and sobs, breaking down again. Harry tensed up, clinging to him. "I got it.."

"What? Don't lie about these things.." Harry scowled, but felt tears prick his eyes when Draco coughed and sobbed more. "Don't..you're lying. Shut up, Malfoy. You..stop it."

"I'm not..I wouldn't lie to you.." Draco sniffed, wiping his face with the robes Harry wore. "That's why I've been gone all day. I didn't want to worry you."

Harry held Draco tightly, never wanting to let go.

**End Flashback**

Draco lied in Harry's arms, exhausted. They sat on the couch while Ron and Hermione talked to each other in the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked quietly, rubbing his hand across Draco's arm.

"Yeah, just tired." Draco answered, his voice slurred with sleepiness.

They remained silent until Draco's breathing evened out. Harry thought about how everyone had been shocked and disgusted, basically, about Draco and himself being together. They didn't care back then, and definitely didn't care now. 'Those-Who-Know-Best' tried telling them it was wrong to be gay, for any reason.

But to them, this was right.

_~*It's something unpredictable _

But in the end it's right 

I hope you had the time of your life*~


End file.
